


Dapple Soul

by LeafZelindor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Demon Harry, Eggsy is magical, M/M, Merlin is a real wizard, No Sex, Pixie Roxy, Pre-Slash, Young Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: 13 year old Eggsy finds out the man who lives at the end of the road is something special, and so is he. His sweet soul attracts darkness though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summoning and Candy are the two prompts I latched onto, this cute crack appeared!

Eggsy had always been a little bit curious about the man who lived at the end of the lane. His house a bit secluded from everyone else's. There was a gate, and a fence, and his Mum told him multiple times not to bother the nice Mr. McAlester. He was just an older man who wanted some privacy, that was all.

He saw the man about a few times, usually at the grocery. He seemed to buy normal things. He seemed to be perfectly normal. If, alone. That was the part Eggsy thought wasn’t fair. Nobody deserved to be alone he thought. His parents had bought him a Pug when he turned 12. He loved the little dog, but he wasn’t the best for adventures. He was chubby and didn’t like to run around much as he got bigger. So Eggsy let him sleep and waited until his parents were off to work, leaving him alone to quietly make his way down the street. Stomach twisting a little in nerves as he reached for the familiar gate. His eyes widened as it swung open before he could touch it. Did that mean he was welcome? Did it mean he could come in?

“Well..that’s neat.” He said quietly to himself as he stepped through and headed up the path, the gate swung itself back closed now. Eggsy looked over his shoulder, chewed his lip. He didn’t see anyone who might have spotted him. He took a breath and made his way on up the walk carefully. The house, was older than he thought, covered in ivy. Looked like real brick, unlike the one his family lived in. He studied it a little more.

“You may as well come in the front door.” A voice rang out from one of the windows, making Eggsy jump, his eyes going wide. The voice was calm, not angry. “After all, the gate opened for you.”

“Oh! I, ah, I ain’t troublin you am I?” He asked quietly now. The door was a nice green color, matching the ivy around it. It opened as he reached the welcome mat, and the smell of cinnamon and earth tickled his nose.

“Not at all lad. I was expecting you, wasn’t sure how long it’d take you to get up the courage.” The voice responded, it was enough to coax Eggsy into the cool dim recesses of the house. There were lights, but they were all low. The furniture was normal, practical even and then, “Is that a cauldron?” The boy blurted softly. He stared at it, on the fireplace. Something was inside. His eyes slid past it and around to the familiar bald man he’d seen in the store. “Sir...”

“Merlin.” He said calmly and smiled, motioning towards the door that swung softly closed now. He studied the young man before him for a moment or two and smiled quietly. “And you, lad, are a kindred spirit.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened now, the man’s eyes were warm, lively. He felt comfortable here, like something brushing over his skin in an embrace. “Wot you mean?” He asked now, he could see a bit better now that the door was closed. Bunches of things tied and hanging from the ceiling, jars of what looked like junk on the shelves. There was something so mysterious about this house.

“Only those with the right, hmm abilities can enter my home Lad. It’s the magic.” Merlin said calmly. “And not really like Ms Rowling wrote.”

“Magic is real?” Eggsy asked quietly, his green eyes going wide and curious. Merlin chuckled softly and nodded now. “Can, I see some?”

“You already have.” Merlin chuckled but then nodded and motioned to a cleared corner. “Let’s show you something simple shall we?”

And with that first spell Eggsy was hooked. He made excuses every day of his summer holiday’s to go and visit Merlin. Telling his mum he was with friends, or wanted to go to the park, or any number of things which gave him the reason to be out of the house. Michelle and Lee were just glad he wasn’t wasting his summer on video games, and didn’t question it. He made a point to usually be home for dinner just be safe. His days were Merlin’s though and it was bloody brilliant.

“Now, you saw me summon your dog the other day.” Merlin said with a smile as he motioned to the corner where they did much of their spell work. Eggsy could see the wards that kept it clear now. He was comfortable and happy here. “I want you to try to summon something for yourself, now that you’ve studied the theory.”

“Like what?” Eggsy asked, eager to try. He was pretty good at more basic spells. Merlin was impressed with how fast he learned, how well he could sense the ley magic around them. It made Eggsy very happy that he had this special, if secret thing about himself.

“Something simple I suggest, how about a frog.” That suggestion earned Merlin a laugh from the younger man. He smiled quietly though and motioned to the work circle. Eggy took a breath and then moved to put himself in the middle. He closed his eyes, felt out his magic slowly, enjoying for a moment the way it wrapped around him, making his skin warm. Then he started to say the words needed.

On the other side of the barrier, it could often be very dull. Harry busied himself from time to time causing small chaos’ in the world. Killing a leader here, causing a famine there. Most of the time being a Demon was deadly dull these days. Since Human’s had stopped regularly practicing magic. The one’s that did today rarely did anything interesting. So when he felt the stir, the brush of new magic he had let himself look.

He was beautiful, this new wizard. Blond, fit in the way that all young people were when they did a sport, and very curious. And his soul, was so pure, so uncorrupted. Harry wanted it for his own. He wanted to mark it. He watched, as the young man studied, learned. Started the small magics. His mentor was familiar. Harry liked this incarnation of Merlin, the man’s soul grey. He remembered when that soul was pure and clean as well, before Arthur, before time passed on into what the humans called modern age.

Harry made a point to only watch this, Eggsy, as the wizard was called when he was in the workshop. There was a strong but usually sealed portal there which gave him an excellent view of Eggsy’s eager learning. The way the lad looked amazed at even the smallest of magics, the way he glowed brightly when he did something right and earned praise. Oh he would be delicious.

So when Harry heard the familiar words coming from the young man’s mouth, well, he couldn’t resist getting involved. “Roxy!”

“Hey Harry.” The little blonde pixie appeared almost instantly, her wings fluttered happily. He’d never met one quite like her. She often frequented Merlin’s home, and brought Harry back treats even at times. “What, ohhh It’s Eggsy!” She said cheerfully as she spotted the window he’d opened between the worlds. “ooooo”

“Yes...” Harry closed his eyes and felt the tug, Eggsy had said the words wrong, two slight changes was all that had to be done to allow Harry to enter the human world. He was going to push Roxy through instead. “Go say hello Roxy, in my stead. I don’t want to terrify the boy.”

“Okay!’ Roxy chirped. She touched her hand to Harry’s and closed her eyes, easily feeling the shift of the focus of the summoning. Then there was a soft, audible pop, and she was gone. Harry let himself look at the window again, smiling as Eggsy fell over in surprise at the appearance of the pixie girl.

Eggsy was staring, his eyes wide at the girl that had appeared in front of him. She was perhaps two feet tall, had vibrant rainbow wings, blond hair and bright happy eyes. She was definitely not a frog. “Oh my god.”

“Oh lord, Eggsy.” Merlin sighed a bit. He heard exactly where the spell had gone wrong. He’d have to talk to the lad about making sure his pronunciation was good. At least he hadn’t summoned a demon.

“Hello!” Roxy greeted, her voice high and clear. Her smile broad. Merlin recognized the pixie before him and smiled. Of all the beings Eggsy could accidentally summon, she was likely the best.

“Uh… hi.” Eggsy managed to pick himself up now, dusting himself off. “….Um. You’re not a frog,” he hesitated and studied her a bit. “...A pixie?” he hazarded carefully, thinking about his studies.

“Yes! Roxy.” She beamed at him now and then looked at Merlin and all but laughed herself at the wizard. “Merlin!”

Merlin grunted and then gave the small being a hug and smiled. “Hello Roxy. How are you?”

“I want candy.” Roxy said, her smile widening. “pleaseeeee?”

“I got a bit in m’pocket.” Eggsy offered now, reaching into his pocket to fish some wrapped candy from it. Roxy was on him in a flash grabbing the candy and unwrapping it. Eggsy squeaked in surprise, his eyes huge again. Merlin laughed and shook his head.

“This is what happens when you aren’t careful what you say in a spell lad.” He said as he settled himself down. Eggsy frowned and thought about his words. “You could have just as easily ended up with a Demon instead of her.”

“Harry says hi,” Roxy said with a grin as she sucked on the sweet now, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Merlin shook his head briefly. He could picture the demon, he had a feeling they were being watched. It made him curious.

“So why didn’t he come himself?” Merlin asked calmly and cocked his head. Watching as the Pixie popped another bite into her mouth.

“Didn’t want to scare Eggsy.” She shrugged briefly and then bounced a bit. “Can I have more of this candy?” She asked curiously, looking at Eggsy now.

“Uh, sure. Who is Harry?” Eggsy asked slowly, curious. Roxy giggled happily and then bounced on her little toes. “Is he a demon?”

“He is, though he doesn’t usually bother himself with us mere mortals.” Merlin admitted. He hadn’t summoned the demon in some time. Maybe he needed to, and have a discussion. If the Demon was taking an interest in Eggsy, he would want to protect him from the thing. He didn’t trust Harry even if he’d worked with him. That was all.

“He’s bored.” Roxy offered. She was now settled on the floor, legs crossed and sucking on the candy still. She looked far to excited about things, it made Merlin feel rather wary. He would certainly have to call Harry here after Eggsy left. Harry was not going to taint his apprentice if Merlin could help it. Eggsy was very light and it was pure and wonderful. “Eggsy are you still in school?” She asked now.

Eggsy grinned and moved to settle himself across from her. Merlin sighed and then moved to his work table. He’d let Eggsy get over the eager shine of having met a pixie for the first time. They could talk later.

It was late when Harry felt Merlin summoning him. He was amused, and he let himself be called through the portal. Roxy, was still in the human world, curled up on a cushion and passed out. He gave the little pixie a quiet smile as he stepped from the circle. The wizard was fixing tea over in the kitchen area. Harry liked tea, especially when it had something extra in it. The cup that was offered him rather unceremoniously definitely had something extra in it. “What is your interest in him?” Merlin demanded quickly.

“You know I can’t help noticing a sweet soul like that.” Harry rumbled now, moving to take a seat. Merlin was forever amused with the fact that Harry didn’t look any different than a human. He wore fine suits and he talked with a clear accent. Harry found it much more fun than the whole horns, red eyes and growly voice that many of his colleagues preferred.

“You’ve never noticed before any of those who stumble across my path.” Merlin said a little sharply now as he settled down, sighing heavily. “Eggsy is...”

“Special, I know.” Harry chuckled lowly and then sipped from the cup of tea he’d been given. He relaxed himself back and studied Merlin now.

“Exactly. And he’s still very young Harry. He doesn’t know the way of things yet.” Merlin said firmly, he studied him. “You promised not to take any souls in my town if they didn’t already have spots...”

“I never said I was going to take him. I’m just watching him Merlin. Do relax.” Harry chuckled, a hint of his natural low growl there. He thought again, of the sweet young wizard. “He’s terribly pretty to look at.”

“Didn’t know you noticed those things.” Merlin grunted, frowning to himself. He wouldn’t put it past the demon to seduce a soul. To make the dark spots that dapple most souls appear himself. Especially if he wanted Eggsy for his own.

Harry shrugged now and let his eyes meet Merlin’s. He let a flicker of red flash into them for a moment or two, reminding Merlin, while the man had summoned him, he still had a good deal of power here. He was more than capable of causing chaos if he wanted. He then calmly took another drink, not dignifying the statement with any other sort of response.

Merlin didn’t need to know the draw he felt about the young wizard. The way Harry did want Eggsy, so pretty, and perfect. He could mold the soul, make Eggsy realize things he never thought possible. The pleasure of the chance was like a fine wine to be savored. Harry would not destroy it so quickly.

“I want to protect him.”

“You’re a demon, destruction is your middle name.” Merlin grunted now, frowning a little deeper. It only heightened his suspicions that Harry would say something like that.

“Actually it’s Andrew.” Harry said with a little laugh, making the wizard roll his eyes. Harry chuckled a little more and then glanced at Roxy. “You could have sent her back after he left.”

“She’s fine, she’s not destructive like the last one.” Merlin offered now. He liked Roxy, even before she’d appeared today she’d been in his work shop several times. She liked to visit, to watch him work. He never sent her away. She came and go as she pleased. She was certainly the sort that made him wish more pixies were reasonable. Harry hummed to himself as he filed away that. Maybe he should magic her into a girl, to hang around with Eggsy. That would be an excellent way to keep an eye on him.

He could use his deeper magics though. He considered it for a moment. Eggsy wouldn’t even know his soul was being bound. “Harry, I really would appreciate you not trying to damage him. I’ve never had an apprentice this strong, this, capable.” Merlin’s voice broke into his thoughts. Harry looked at him once more.

“I have no intention of stealing your apprentice from you Merlin.” Harry promised now. He then put the cup down at the side. “Now, I suggest you keep teaching him. And I’ll see you later.”

Merlin groaned as the man in the chair simply disappeared, the only sign he’d been the now mostly empty tea cup. He ran a hand over his bald head a moment. This was not going to be easy.

Eggsy found summer holiday’s to end far to quickly. He’d learned a lot, and as he headed back to school he found he was far more sensitive than he ever was to the strangeness around him. It didn’t take more than a few days to realize he was being watched. He tried, discreetly to figure out who. But they were very good at hiding.

It was three weeks before he spotted the gentleman at the bookshop whose eyes bore into his skin and made him shiver. He crossed the road, putting a little more distance between them. It didn’t help however, once he spotted the well dressed gentleman the first time he saw him more and more often. It made his skin crawl. The man wasn’t hiding he was watching Eggsy. He was starting to wonder if he was one of those perverts people were always warning kids about.

“Hello Eggsy.” The man appeared at his side on the way home. It made Eggsy jump almost a foot because he could have sworn he hadn’t been following today. That Eggsy’s friends had kept him away. Today though they’d not been able to come, Jamal had sport, and Ryan had to hurry home to babysit. The voice was nothing like he’d expected, cultured and polite. He took a slow breath and glanced up at the rather handsome man. “Sorry to startle you, but I had to say hello.” His voice was, smokey, low. Soothing really. Eggsy shifted his grip on his bag strap now.

“Not supposed to talk to Strangers.” He said a little sharply and moved to step away, looking for a chance to dart across the street.

“We share a mutual friend, in Merlin.” The man said now. Eggsy’s gut twisted. How did this man know this? It didn’t make any sense to him. He glanced at him again sharply, frowning a bit. “Don’t bother to deny it, I’ve seen you at his place.”

“Wot you think y’know about that?” Eggsy demanded now, suspicious. “You a copper?”

His question earned him a laugh, the man’s eyes crinkling up properly and full amusement showing. Eggsy let himself frown a bit harder now. He didn’t like this. “Merlin ain’t done nothin to me. If Mrs Andrew thinks he has she’s wrong okay? He’s not a pervert or nothin.”

“I am quite aware.” The man laughed again. “Perhaps I should introduce myself.” Easily a hand was held out now. Eggsy watched him warily, still frowning up at him. “Harry Hart.”

“Look I ain’t touchin you.” Eggsy said stubbornly. “F’er all I know, y’wants ta drag me inta the nearest alleyway and bugger me.”

That earned him a second laugh. An even more hearty one than before, though the hand dropped now, as if it was a show of good faith. Eggsy huffed then moved to turn back forward. “I gotta get goin. Goodbye Mr. Hart.” He said quickly over his shoulder.

“Good Day Eggsy.” The man said, and from what the boy could tell, let him go. He even peeked back after a few blocks, eyes sweeping around to see if he could spot the finely tailored suit anywhere. He didn’t though, and that allowed him to relax somewhat. That man was sure weird. He was going to have to ask Merlin about Mr. Hart.

“Who?” Merlin glanced up at the question from his apprentice. He let his eyes trace over Eggsy automatically, making sure there weren’t any unusual charms on him or anything. No, still just the basic protection and alert charms he’d placed there himself.

“A Mr. Hart. Handsome tall guy in a suit,” Eggsy flopped down and frowned. “He said you two were friends.”

Merlin frowned quietly as he considered who it might be. Really only one being came to mind. “Did he happen to say his first name was Harry?” He asked with a sigh.

“Uh, yeah.” Eggsy shrugged and looked up at his magic teacher now. Curious. “Why?” The name sounded familiar now that he thought about it, especially when he added the idea of Merlin into the mix.

“That bastard.” Merlin huffed and straightened up now, he stalked over to the magic corner and started to chant quickly, familiar words now to Eggsy, the summoning spell. He stared as the man from earlier appeared in the spot, without the suit coat this time, but still looking quite nice and put together. “You are supposed to leave him alone!”

“Honestly Merlin, if you keep this up I might think that you have more than mentor designs on the young man.” Harry said with a smirk, his eyes flicking over to Eggsy and for a moment he saw a flicker of red in the man’s eyes. Eggsy’s own went wide and awed.

“Harry you know that isn’t true.” Merlin scowled. “God he’s just a boy still, let him alone!”

“He has ever right to know he’s being watched over.” Harry’s response is calm and content, he watches them a bit more, his eyes shifting between the two.

“Wot’s some Demon want with me? I’m just an apprentice.” Eggsy speaks up, breaking the lightly building tension between them. Harry’s eyes pinned him and then Merlin groaned softly in the background, Eggsy almost didn’t hear it though.

“You are a pure soul in a beautiful form.” Harry informed him with a little smirk. “Your soul sings in my ears and I want nothing more than to hear you sing with it.”

There was no denying the desire behind those words. Eggsy’s eyes slowly grew a bit wider, he felt his cheeks pinking up now. Something, stirred inside of him. He swallowed slowly now and realized that Merlin was making unpleased noises. His eyes slowly tore from Harry’s face to that of his magic teacher.

Merlin looked furious and that was unsettling. Eggsy had never seen him like that. “Harry, you are to stay away from him. You are to leave him a lone to grow and develop on his own, do you understand?” He demanded now. The Demon let his eyebrow go up in response. Studying Merlin a moment or two.

“I made a promise. Fine. I will stay away, unless Eggsy asks me to come to him.” Harry smirked now. “You know, how to call me Eggsy.” And with that he was gone again. Eggsy stared at the spot he’d been in for several long moments.

Merlin, for his part, sighed heavily and moved quietly to fix tea. “Eggsy have a seat.” He said quietly now, moving over to press the cup into his hands. Eggsy stared at it then looked up at Merlin quietly. “Having a Demon like Harry like you can be both good and bad. I wouldn’t call on him lightly though Lad. Not ever.”

“Right.” Eggsy stroked his thumbs over the lip of the cup a bit, feeling the warmth off it. He knew he would, somewhere, inside. He wouldn’t be able to resist calling Harry out, getting to know him. He couldn’t tell Merlin that.

In the other world, Harry let out a soft bark of a laugh, as he saw the faintest stain on the soul he desired so. He’d planted the seed. It was now time to watch it grow.


End file.
